(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
More and more users photograph and view digital images as digital cameras are in widespread use. Image editing software of a personal computer (PC) has been used to adjust image quality to result in a desired image. As smart phones and tablets become widely used, there is a growing demand for image quality adjustment to be performed more intuitively.
In the image quality adjustment of a digital image, component values of chromaticity, luminance, hue, and chroma, and contrast thereof are adjusted in color spaces such as the red, green, and blue (RGB) space, the CIEL*a*b* space, or the hue, saturation, and value (HSV) space. In the adjustment, a user specifies a reference image serving as a sample, and then performs an image processing process to match an image quality of a process target image to an image quality of the reference image.